


Where You Go

by IrohsTeacups



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Light Angst, Mentioned Witchers (The Witcher), Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Smut, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Sub Eskel (The Witcher), Top Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrohsTeacups/pseuds/IrohsTeacups
Summary: Eskel’s lover has a bounty on her head, so it’s up to him to track her down before witch hunters do. But when she shows her face, will it be the one he fell in love with? With tensions and emotions high, they have to let off some steam in the bedroom.
Relationships: Eskel/Reader, eskel x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

He knew he had to take the contract. If there was an inkling of a chance you were involved, this was his job to take. You weren’t mentioned by name, but ‘infamous healing mage wanted dead or alive’ followed by a description of your h/c hair, e/c eyes, and magical skill... something in him was telling him it was you. Judging by the tone of the notice, you were in a spot of trouble, so he tore the parchment from the board and searched for you. Searched tirelessly for weeks. He was going to find you.

So here he stood, dressed to the nines in a black and red doublet and trousers that chafed with their unnecessary posh pleats. He had no choice but to leave his weapons in the tavern he’d been renting a room in; two large swords would be likely to draw attention from the wrong people. The ragged red scars across his face wrinkled in distaste as he watched the partygoers pass the guards, and with a sinking feeling mixed with relief, it dawned on him that this was a masquerade ball. The elaborate facial adornments ranged from birds of paradise to gilded full-face coverings. And lucky for him, there was a man selling masks outside the front gate. 

“Thank fuck this is a masquerade ball, for your sake,” the merchant joked as Eskel perused the cart of ornate masks. 

“Could say the same about you,” Eskel retorted flatly, handing over some coins and putting on a silver mask that covered his full face with intricate details, leaving his striking yellow eyes on show. 

The witcher approached the gates to the ball, being met with guards letting people in according to a list. 

“Name?” A guard deadpanned.

“Not important,” Eskel said as he cast the mind-controlling axii sign at the bouncer.

“Neither it is,” The guard answered in a daze from the spell, opening the gate for Eskel. 

“One thing,” Eskel added quickly. “I’m looking for a woman by the name of Y/n. Is she here?”

The guard hummed and nodded, still in an axii-induced daze, “Yeah, think so. Wore a posh rose-gold mask. Smelled like lavender, was wearing a lilac gown.”

With that, Eskel entered the bustling party. People from all over, from Toussaint to Ofier were chatting as bards played cheerful music for tipsy masked dancers. Servants carried trays of bubbly drinks and goblets of wine, tables of posh snacks lined the garden walls. The air was filled with laughter and the faint scent of alcohol. Beautiful flowers were growing in the bushes, flickering lanterns above brightening the ball. 

“Have you seen a woman in a lilac gown?” Eskel asked a passing servant. 

“I’ve seen a few people in purple gowns, sir.”

Eskel sighed, “Rose-gold mask. H/c hair. Lavender perfume?”

The servant nodded slowly, “I believe I saw a woman like that heading past the fountain.”

Eskel nodded in thanks and headed to the grand marble fountain with haste. Would you want to see him? Would you run? Why was there even a bounty on you in the first place?

His enhanced witcher senses picked up on a trace of lavender by a balcony overlooking the valley below the manor. Eskel followed the trail, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. 

He found you leaning on the balcony, chalice in hand. Your strapless dress accentuated your curves, the dips of your hips that Eskel’s hands knew so well. Lilac ruffles covered your biceps, your skin so untouched by battle, unlike his. Not a scar in sight, no imperfections. Your hair was tied in a low knot, messy yet not uncared for. Effortless. Your lavender perfume was intoxicating. He’d yet to see your face behind your mask, the face he’d caressed so delicately in the past.

Eskel, nervous as he was to see you again, stood beside you on the balcony and said, “Lavender perfume. Just as sweet as it was two years ago.”

You turned your head slightly, not quit believing it, letting out a soft, “Eskel?” And when your eyes met his, you knew without a doubt. “Gods... I thought I’d never see you again!”

“Well, I found a contract about a healing mage. Seems you’ve been busy.”

Sighing, you nodded, sipping your drink, “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

There was a shout from the manor, followed by a scream of, “The lord! He’s... someone killed him!” At that, guards and witch hunters alike spilled into the gardens. 

“Less time than you might think,” You said in a panic. “They’re here for me. We have to leave.”

Eskel sighed at you, “What have you gotten yourself into now?” But he saw the worry and fear in your eyes. “Hey, it’ll be okay,” he promised. “Trust me?”

“Always,” You nodded.

He took your hand quickly and you ran, finding a set of stairs leading to a back gate below. You rushed, hearing guards on your trail. Eskel blasted the gate open with the telekinetic aard sign, hurrying through the gate with you in tow. 

“In here!” He said urgently, pulling you behind the servants’ quarters entrance. Lucky for you, the guards and witch hunters ran right past. You breathed a sigh of relief as their shouts faded, resting your head on Eskel’s chest. The witcher threaded his hand through your hair, “You okay?”

“I think so,” You sighed. “Thank you for coming, Eskel.”

“Thank me later. I’ve got a room at a tavern nearby. We should be safe there.”

~~~~~

“Nice place,” you said sarcastically as you entered the room Eskel was renting. It was dark until he used the igni sign to light the candles. A bed with a couple of thick blankets took up a large part of the room. A bath sat in the corner behind a wooden separator, designed to give privacy to the bather. A couple of shelves and dressers sat about, and Eskel’s swords sat against the wall beneath the window.

“Yeah, costs a little more than I’d like,” Eskel admitted with a shrug. He removed his mask, leaving it on a dresser and revealing to you the rough red scars that curled across his face and dug into his lip. “You gonna take off your mask?”

You faced away from him, screwing your eyes shut for a moment, inhaling sharply and wincing as you removed the mask you’d been hiding behind. 

When you turned back to face Eskel, he said nothing for a moment, then stepped closer and carefully, as if afraid he might hurt you, placed a hand against your cheek, “What did they do to you?”

Tears pricked your eyes as you told him, “The lord from tonight’s ball requested I heal his daughter, but there was nothing I could do. He was furious and put a bounty on me. Witch hunters caught me a while back. They bound me in dimeritium shackles; I couldn’t use magic to heal.”

Scars covered your face like patchwork. A quartet of them, one long one ran horizontally across your nose to your left ear, with the others surrounding it. They were jagged and angry-looking, tearing into your cheek.

You averted your gaze, whispering pleadingly, “Say something.”

Eskel was quiet for a moment more, “You’re still as beautiful as the day we met.”

You were so close to him. His breath fanned your lips with soft warmth, his nose gently sitting against yours. His hands were on your hips, strong and tender. You cupped his face and kissed Eskel softly, and gradually it gained heat, embers reignited in you both.

“I missed you so much,” You said when you pulled away. 

“Not more than I missed you,” Eskel whispered into the skin of your neck. “Don’t leave me again, Y/n... please...”

“I won’t, Eskel. I swear,” You promised, meaning every word as you unbuttoned your dress and let it fall to the ground. Eskel followed suit, removing his shirt. You frowned, hands wandering across his chest softly, touching his new scars, “I don’t remember these ones.”

“We’ve a lot to catch up on,” Eskel said, taking you in his arms and placing you on the bed, hovering over you as he removed your smallclothes, lips still locked in a passionate kiss. His wolf-head medallion tickled your chest as he moved to create a trail of hickeys leading to the valley of your breasts, where he diverted attention to your pert nipples, sucking and kissing as you breathlessly said his name as all other words disappeared from your mind.

You caught him off guard; something only you had ever been able to do. You flipped him over so you were on top now, and unbuttoned his trousers, swiftly pulling them off. He was so big, dripping pre come down his shaft as he watched you on your knees, ass in the air as you licked up his cock, placing a kiss on the tip.

“Gods... you’re killing me, love,” He warned as you took him in your mouth, hands around the base, pumping him as you bobbed up and down, swirling your tongue around his thick member. 

You pulled back, releasing him with a sinful, wet pop. You told him, “Well, if you’re that close...”

“Don’t pretend you’re not desperate too,” He teased, one hand finding your soaked cunt. He teasingly rubbed circles around your clit and you moaned. He smirked, “Pretty sound. Gonna let me hear more?”

You nodded, spreading your pussy and lowering yourself onto him. His hands found your hips, fingers gripping tightly as you shifted, trying to get comfortable having such a large cock inside you. Finally, you started moving, grinding and riding him, mewling and writhing, hands on your breasts as Eskel watched in lovestruck awe. 

One of his hands found your clit again, toying it and making your voice crack as you said his name, the warmth in your lower stomach tightening rapidly. 

“Eskel, please...” You lowered yourself, dipping down for a deep kiss, “I’m close, my love...”

He matched your movements with his own thrusts, head thrown into the pillows as you arched your back in ecstasy, eyes rolling as an orgasm crashed into you. 

Barely a moment later and Eskel moaned your name, his face the picture of pleasure as he came deep inside you, hitting places you never thought possible.

You fell into Eskel, his arms wrapping you in a warm embrace as you came down from your high, “I’ve got you, love...” He whispered warmly. He placed a kiss to your forehead, then shoulder as he carefully placed you on the bed next to him. He stood up, heart leaping as you whined at his absence. He returned with a cloth, holding one of your hands as he cleared your sensitive pussy of come.

He lay back beside you, and you rested your head on his chest, finger tracing new scars, “This is new,” You whispered tiredly. 

Eskel hummed, taking your hand in his own as your finger wandered his chest, “Got it from a werewolf.”

“And this one?” 

He kissed the crown of your head, “Griffin.”

You sighed, kissing his collarbone as you pointed to another, “What about this one?”

Eskel wrapped you in his arms, covering you both in the blankets, “Siren.”

“I wish I could have been there, Eskel...” You said sleepily. 

The witcher lifted your face to meet his, kissing you with every ounce of love he possessed. It stirred something in your soul, awakening something in your heart. You nestled closer into his side. 

“You’re here now, Y/n. Stay with me?” He asked quietly, listening to the beating of your heart. 

“I love you, Eskel. I’ll stay with you, always, “You promised, leaving him with one last kiss to the corner of his mouth before succumbing to sleep. 

Eskel sighed peacefully. When was he last this content? When did he last feel so at ease? When he was last with you. And as he whispered a tired ‘I love you too’ into your hair, he knew, wherever you went, he would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and his lover take a contract together. It goes slightly awry, leading to tender moments of reminiscence.

It was with feather-soft kisses that you woke him. You hadn’t the heart to jostle him awake, so you planted a series of soft kisses to his scarred cheek, knowing the skin there was tender to touch. Eskel hummed tiredly, shifting his head slightly to meet your lips for a sleepy morning kiss. 

“Did you sleep well?” You asked quietly, resting on his chest.

A large hand weaved through your hair, “I did. I dreamed of you.”

“A good dream, I hope,” you said, reaching up to brush his hair from his face.

Eskel leaned into your gentle touch, “We were in a field. Looked like Velen, before the war. It was lovely.”

You smiled and pecked his lips again, “I’m sorry to wake you, but I heard people outside and worried they might be searching for me still...”

Eskel soothed your nerves, running a hand softly up your back, “It’s alright, we can leave as soon as we’re dressed. I’ll see if I can find a contract since money’s a little tight after paying rent for this shit hole.”

You laughed, burying your head in the crook of his neck. A smile tugged at Eskel’s lips. He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head before rising to meet the day.

~~~~~

Once the two of you had ventured far enough away from danger, Eskel searched for a decent contract. He found one: missing miners. Apparently, a group of village miners had disappeared two days ago without a trace. 

You stood beside Eskel at the mouth of the cave leading to the warren of tunnels beneath the town. Eskel already had his silver sword out, just in case. In his other hand was a torch he set aflame with igni. 

“Let me go with you,” You said, straightening his red and black leather jacket.

“Absolutely not,” he protested. 

You rolled your eyes, “These missing miners might need healing if they’re still alive. It just so happens you have a healing mage as a lover.”

“Precisely why I don’t want you going down into dangerous tunnels. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

You pursed your lips and frowned, folding your arms over your sage-green jacket, the sleeves rolled up to your elbows. Without another word, you grabbed a flaming torch that was mounted to the cave wall and rushed inside as Eskel shouted after you.

“Are you insane?!” He whisper-shouted in case any monsters lurked nearby in the dark.

“I’m not about to let you go alone.”

Eskel sighed, admitting defeat to your stubbornness, “Fine, but stay behind me.”

“Deal,” you grinned proudly. Eskel sighed at your nonsense and together you explored the caverns.

After a few minutes of walking, Eskel abruptly halted and squinted in the darkness ahead, whispering, “I can smell blood. Human. I can see some ghouls too. I’ll handle the ghouls, you find the miners.”

You nodded and followed quickly as Eskel raced towards the ghoul nest, swinging his blade expertly into the vile corpse-munching monsters. You tried to ignore the sickening slicing noises as his blade severed heads from beastly bodies. Not a pleasant job.

“Hey!” You said, shaking a man who’d hidden in a small hole in the wall where no beast would reach him. “You alive?”

“Barely,” The burly miners, covered in sticky blood, crawled out from his hiding spot, revealing a handful of other men behind him. “You here to rescue us? Cheers, lass!”

“Don’t thank me, thank the witcher killing the ghouls,” you said, laying down your torch and nodding in Eskel’s direction as he spun his blade above his head ducked under talons and rolled over his shoulder, impaling monster after monster. 

A miner frowned at you and asked, “Who’re you then?”

“A healing mage,” you started simply. “Who’s injury is worst?” You eyed over the group and saw a man with a deep gash. Your hands hovered over the wound, a silver glow being emitted as you stemmed the bleeding and eased the pain. You repeated this for the men and their various wounds. “Hang on,” you frowned, examining a wound on a miner’s shoulder. Huge jagged teeth marks ripped across his shoulder, “This doesn’t look like a ghoul bite...”

“You mean nobody told you about the vampire?” 

You heard the shriek from above and practically threw the flaming torch into a miner’s hand, “Run! Don’t look back!” That was enough for the men, and they were off as fast as possible. You readied the little offensive magic you knew and shouted to Eskel, “Watch out! It’s not just ghouls!”

“What?!” He called back as he stabbed the last ghoul.

“Vampire!” You screamed as the monster jumped down from where it had been waiting for its next meal to emerge. It looked like a giant overgrown bat. It had enormous claws like needles, and even bigger teeth, and it was standing right in front of you. 

Eskel’s heart leapt into his throat as the vampire screeched and you threw a telekinetic blast at it. It barely fazed the monster; your talents definitely lay within healing. In one swoop of its arm, it threw you into a wall.

“Y/n!” Eskel shouted, sprinting towards the vampire. The expert swordsman ducked each attack from the vampire, retaliating with powerful blows. He cast the igni sign, burning the creature and distracting it long enough to skid to his knees by your side. “Y/n? Say something, love.”

Blood seeped from a wound on the side of your head where you hit the cave wall. You weakly tried to sit up, “I’m okay... we have to leave...”

Eskel helped you stand, watching as the vampire roared, flames licking at it. Then, it charged at you both. Eskel pushed you behind him and met the attack with his sword, face taut in a snarl as he fought the beast. 

Then it sunk its teeth into his shoulder. Eskel cried out in pain and stumbled, his eyes meeting yours, silently telling you “go.” He was losing so much blood. He groaned and the vampire closed in as he closed his eyes, collapsing. 

You panicked, watching in fear as the vampire opened its mouth and bared its teeth, ready to rip Eskel apart. You shouted as you shot another telekinetic blast, not at the vampire, but at the lose rocks in the cavern roof. They fell, crushing the monster as it shrieked, until finally, it was silent. 

Quickly, albeit painfully, you rushed to Eskel’s side, sitting on your knees. You took a deep breath, focusing your healing magic to stop the bleeding before he lost too much blood. Then you tried to heal yourself enough to get him out again.

As you waited for your energy to return, you held him in your arms. He looked scared, exhausted, and lifeless. You clutched him close to you and couldn’t help but cry from fear. 

~~~~~~

Exhaustion nearly overwhelmed you several times as you hauled Eskel back to an inn at the town. Peasants and villagers murmured about the rescue, but you ignored him as you dragged him up to the room you’d be staying in. You cursed your choice to study healing magic rather than portals and battle spells. Then you thanked the gods you’d studied healing magic as you lay your lover on the bed in the middle of the room. You rid him of his jacket and shirt, and his thick leather gloves. His scabbard, occupied by the sword you recovered, was tossed aside carelessly. 

You pulled up an uncomfortable wooden chair and placed your hands over Eskel’s chest, letting a healing silver light envelop him as you worked. You would occasionally utter ancient incantations, hoping it might speed up the process. One by one, the little wounds healed up, leaving scars behind. Whilst your magic could heal wounds into neat little scars, you could never fully rid someone of marks like the ones you and Eskel had on your faces. When the small wounds healed, the bigger ones started to close up, Eskel’s strength returning. 

After a few hours of sitting like this, desperate to breathe life back to him, your nose started leaking blood from the effort. You were zoning in and out, dizziness making the room spin. 

Eskel was awoken by his medallion trembling against his chest as a result of the sheer amount of healing magic filling the room. He groaned, a hand finding his head, “What happened?”

“You’re alive!” You said with relief in your tired voice. “I was so worried...”

It came back bit by bit to the witcher. Contract in the caves, ghouls, vampire. His eyes met yours and he saw how stressed and exhausted you looked, “Y/n, are you alright?”

“I think I’ll be fine,” you said flippantly as Eskel slowly stood up. “The miners left our money and some food at the door as thanks.” You weakly rose, knees wobbling. The room spun, your ears rung, and your legs buckled.

Eskel caught you in a flash before you hit the ground, “Hey, careful...”

“Sorry...” you breathed out, “All that magic really... took a lot out of me...”

Eskel lifted you as if you weighed nothing, and he lay you delicately on the bed in the same way one might lay flowers delicately on a shrine. He tucked your mussed hair behind your ears and hesitated for a moment, completely engrossed in you. He stepped back, letting you rest as he drew a bath in the large silver tub. He poured the hot water in, as well as some soothing oils from a cabinet. With the bath ready, he returned to you. You were nearly sleeping, eyes half-closed in rest. 

“I ran you a bath,” he pointed out quietly. The atmosphere in the room was too lethargic for anything too loud. 

“Thank you, Eskel,” you smiled sleepily. “Could you please help me over?” Obligingly he did so. He was even kind enough to help remove your clothes, planting a chaste kiss on your bruised shoulder. He lifted you in and you sighed blissfully as the warm water hugged your aching body. “Join me?”

Who was he to say no? Eskel discarded his remaining clothes and carefully stepped into the bath, sliding in behind you. You settled between his legs, resting your back against his chest. 

“You know I’ve never liked it when you heal me before healing yourself properly,” Eskel half-scolded as his hands found yours, resting on your stomach, lacing fingers together. 

“You were on the brink, Eskel. You lost so much blood, I feared my magic wouldn’t be able to help,” You trailed into a whisper, tightening your hold on the large hands you held. 

Eskel hummed into your shoulder, peppered your cheek with kisses, and remained silent. There was an ease with you. He always felt it. Like the world could be turbulent, stormy seas, and you were a placid, crystalline lake. You were comfort he often questioned if he was deserving of. It took a lot of willpower to drag himself back to the Path when he was with you. You were more beautiful than any treasure he’d come across on his travels, more valuable than any gold. He watched the way candlelight flickered through your eyelashes, reminiscent of sunlight through dense trees. The bow of your lips curved so gently. Your cheeks, so delicate and soft despite the scars across the left. An angel sent to love the monster hunter. Solace for the man who didn’t always believe he deserved it.

“I love you. So much,” He said quietly, closing his eyes as he gently tightened his the tender embrace. 

“And I you, my darling,” You replied with a whisper not unlike a breath of wind disappearing into a calm summer evening. “More than anything.”

It was times like this when Eskel felt most human, despite the magic and mutations laced in his blood. Witchers, unfeeling and cold, that is until you pair them with their match. You were his, something he regularly had to remind himself was true and not a prayer hidden within a bittersweet dream he’d one day wake from. 

And as you lay here against his chest, a comforting weight against his heart, he decided that maybe fate was cruel and scarring and cold, but maybe it was forgiving and generous and wondrous; it was what tied his heart to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Eskel! What did you think? :)


End file.
